


The Magic of Ba Sing Sae

by 0anon0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Spit Roast, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: After being reeducated by the Dai Li, Jet is given a mind control device that he uses when a certain Avatar crosses his path.





	The Magic of Ba Sing Sae

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

The crystal swings slowly in front of Aang and Sokka, the light that comes from deep within the mineral flashing at intervals. It's mesmerising, and neither Aang nor Sokka can look away, even though they want to.   
  
"Leave us alone, Jet", Sokka tries to argue.  
  
Jet, who is leaning nonchalantly against the wall as he swings the crystal by its golden chain, only laughs softly.  
  
Sokka tries to move his head away, but it's too late. The crystal has enchanted him. Aang, who is more resistant to the enticing oblivion that the crystal offers, tries to raise a wind, to blow it away, but it dies in his hands. He blinks slowly, then his eyes glaze over. Jet places the chain over his neck and tucks the crystal out of sight. Aang and Sokka don't react; in fact, they just stand there, like they've forgotten what they're meant to do. Jet is going to give them enough to do to last a lifetime.  
  
"Aang? Sokka?" he asks, testing his authority. "Kiss each other."  
  
Smoothly and without hesitation, Jet' s two adversaries turn to each other, and press their lips together. At first, it's clumsy and awkward: Jet nearly wants to laugh. But they quickly get the hang of what they're meant to be doing. Sokka's hand goes up to cradle Aang's head, as the Avatar's tongue slips into Sokka's mouth. Jet hears a quiet moan, though he's not sure who made the sound. Aang and Sokka continue to kiss as Jet watches. Jet presses his palm against his groin and feels his cock stiffening in his pants. It's time to move on to the next stage.  
  
Jet pulls Aang and Sokka apart, then orders them to strip. Unselfconsciously, they step out of their clothes, and leave them scattered on the ground. Jet, meanwhile, has undone his belt, and finally released his cock from its confinement. He slowly wanks himself to full hardness as he watches more and more bare skin appear. When they are finally nude, Aang and Sokka stare vacantly into the distance.   
  
"Kneel before me, Aang", Jet orders, "and open your mouth."  
  
When Aang complies, Jet slides his cock inside. The Avatar doesn't react, not even when Jet's cock hits the back of his throat. Jet grabs Aang's ears, holding his head in place as he fucks the Avatar. It's good to release some of the anger he feels for Aang and his crew after they foiled his plan and left him a laughing stock.  
  
Noticing Sokka languishing unused, Jet orders him to suck Aang's cock. He is particularly angry at Sokka for being the instigator of their plot. Seeing the water tribe warrior on his hands and knees, and with his ass up in the air makes Jet even harder. He pulls his cock out of Aang's mouth, leaving the Avatar with his mouth agape, and presses a finger to Sokka's hole. Sokka is very tight, as Jet expects. Luckily, Jet had planned ahead. From his bag, he takes out a jar of cream, and uses that to lubricate Sokka's entrance. The cream, as well as reducing friction, also acts as a muscle relaxant, so Jet can soon push two fingers, and then three into Sokka's ass.  
  
Suddenly, Jet becomes impatient. He's bored with getting Sokka ready; he wants pleasure now. Jet removes his fingers from Sokka's ass and wipes the leftover cream onto the warrior's back. Then, holding his cock steady with one hand and Sokka in place with the other, Jet pushes his cock into Sokka's hole. Luckily, Jet's preparations are enough, and he begins to fuck Sokka. With each thrust, Jet notices, he pushes Sokka forwards, so that Aang's cock goes deeper into Sokka's mouth.  
  
Jet moans. Sokka's ass is tight around his cock. It isn't long before Jet thrusts in one last time, and climaxes. His cum floods Sokka's insides. When his orgasm has subsided, Jet pulls out of Sokka's ass, and wipes his cock clean on Sokka's back. He orders Aang and Sokka to dress, not caring that neither have yet climaxed; this is all about Jet's pleasure, not anyone else's. Jet isn't even sure if they can cum in this state. When they are done, Jet swings the crystal before their eyes again.   
  
"You won't remember any of this", he ordered. "When I take this crystal away, you'll come out of the trance, thinking that no time has passed. You will also be ready to take my cock in whichever hole I want, whenever I want."  
  
Jet waits for confirmation that Aang and Sokka have understood his orders and puts the crystal in his pocket. The Avatar and his minion blink, clearing the fog of hypnosis from their eyes. For a moment, they look contemptuously at Jet, for what they think was fake hypnosis, then an unintended side effect of the trance occurs. Simultaneously, Aang and Sokka press their hands to their groin. They try hard not to move or make a sound as an orgasm moves through them like an earthquake. They aren't entirely successful; Sokka's hips buck involuntarily, and Aang lets out a high-pitched whimper. When they remove their hands, Jet can see the evidence of what has happened, anyway — they each have a wet patch at the front of their pants. He chuckles to himself at the perplexed looks of the Avatar and his friend's face. Then, without a word, and leaving Aang and Sokka with no answers and a million questions, Jet turns, and vanishes before they can follow him. 


End file.
